


Домой

by taiou



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Sleeping Together, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 05:16:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17574596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taiou/pseuds/taiou
Summary: Патрик возвращается домой.





	Домой

Патрик уходит после матча раньше всех - никем не замеченный собирает вещи и растворяется в толпе зрителей. Девушка у касс предупреждает его, что ближайший рейс прилетит в Чикаго поздно ночью, но он только согласно кивает ей в ответ. Дома... не хватает. Никем не узнанный, он отдает билет стюардессе и пробирается до своего места, проваливаясь на ходу в усталую и беспокойную дрёму. Просыпается сразу и резко, вздрогнув всем телом, когда пилот объявляет о скорой посадке, пока сидящая рядом пожилая леди сосредоточенно довязывает устрашающих размеров оранжевый носок. Самолёт встряхивает пару раз на полосе и он наконец-то замирает в темноте, освещённый только сигнальными огнями и отблесками далёкого города.  
Ноги сами ведёт его по безлюдным улицам к дому Тейвза, который кажется сейчас непривычным и странным - ни в одном из окон не горит свет. Патрик толкает калитку, на ходу доставая собственный дубликат ключа, полученный ещё год назад, после того, как они с половиной команды попытались устроить капитану ночной сюрприз в честь дня рождения.  
Коридор освещён неяркими светом соседних фонарей, которые ложатся на пол неровными квадратами. В доме совсем тихо, не считая тиканья стареньких часов на кухне. Патрик неслышно заходит в спальню и не может удержаться от улыбки. Джонатан спит почти беззвучно, только тихо сопит, по-кошачьи пряча руки под краем одеяла. Патрик не хочет его будить, но желание прикоснуться зудит в пальцах (он скучал), и он осторожно гладит кончиками пальцев чужой висок, чувствуя как волосы мягко приминаются под прикосновениями. Джонатан ворочается, прижимая щекой его руку, моргает несколько раз, сбрасывая сонную одурь и мягко улыбается, узнавая, - так, как умеет только он. Не отпуская, тянет ближе, заставляя лечь рядом, и накрывая их обоих одеялом.  
\- Привет, - говорит Джонатан хриплым со сна голосом и прижимается губами к его макушке. - Я по тебе скучал.  
Руки знакомой тяжестью ложатся на затылок, согревая теплом, успокаивая. Где-то за спиной остаётся шумное внимание, крики болельщиков и нескончаемое щёлканье фотоаппаратов. Мир как-то разом сужается до тихого дыхания пол пальцами и ощущения покоя. Патрик тычется лбом ему в ладони, прижимается ближе и засыпает.  
Он дома.


End file.
